deadfrontier2fandomcom-20200222-history
Temporary Bug Solutions
Version 0.123 of the game is said to have fixed all black screen issues and a number of graphical problems causing crashes, please update to the latest version of the game before proceeding. Note: Before attempting these fixes, please ensure your graphics drivers are up to date, tried running the game as ADMINISTRATOR, and that you have allowed Dead Frontier 2 through your firewall. These fixes '''MAY' or MAY NOT work for you, the following solutions work for some people but not everyone.'' Nvidia Driver Updates: https://www.nvidia.com/Download/index.aspx AMD/Radeon Driver Updates: https://www.amd.com/en/support Black Screen on Game Startup Fix #1 (AdminPwn) This is a fix for the black screen issue on startup. # Download and run the file located at http://deadfrontier2.com/DF2FixBlackScreen.reg. # You will be asked several times if you really want to do this. Click Yes. # Once the registry values have been applied, try and play the game. Hopefully it should work. # Once in-game, you'll probably want to modify your settings as they will have defaulted to Potato mode and the server location could well be incorrect. Link to the official post: https://steamcommunity.com/app/744900/discussions/1/2590022385655335891/ Black Screen on Game Startup Fix #2 (AdminPwn) # Open your Steam client and navigate to Dead Frontier 2 in your library. # Right click Dead Frontier 2 and click "Play DF2 (DirectX 9)" Note: If this fix works, DirectX 9 is known to cause some graphical issues. (Your loot spots may be pink) This solution is temporary and does not completely solve the problem, but at least you may be able to play the game. Black Screen on game startup with or without sound Fix #3 (MeowMix) # Close the game and go to Steam. # Right click on "Dead Frontier 2", then go to properties. # Click "SET LAUNCH OPTIONS..." and type in "-r_shadowrendertotexture 1" If that code does not work, try typing in "-force-d3d9". # Launch the game. If this does not work, attempt to use the VPN method below. Firewall/Security issue not allowing you to connect to the game (MeowMix) # Download a VPN, it doesn't matter which one you choose. # Run the VPN, and connect to a server. # Launch Dead Frontier 2. # You should now be able to see the main menu. Turn your "Shadows" off and set your "Shaders" to low. The game should now run without a VPN, feel free to uninstall it. Note: This only applies if the launch codes did NOT fix your black screen error. Free VPN Links: https://protonvpn.com/ https://www.tunnelbear.com/ https://windscribe.com/ If you have an issue not described here or these fixes did not fix your problem, please refer to Bug Report to learn how to submit a support ticket for additional assistance. How to reset graphics settings to default # Open Run command. (Windows Key + R) # Type in "regedit". # Go to "HKEY_CURRENT_USER/SOFTWARE/". # Delete "Creaky Corpse Ltd". Note: This may revert you back to the BLACK SCREEN error described above, try using the VPN method to fix again. Make sure to disable "Shadows" and set "Shader" quality to low along with lowering graphics if you have a weaker machine. How to Validate Game Files # Open Steam # Right click Dead Frontier 2 and select "properties". # Click the "Local Files" tab at the top of the menu and select "Verify integrity of game files". Submit a Bug Report If you have an issue not described here or these fixes did not fix your problem, please refer to Bug Report to learn how to submit a support ticket for additional assistance. Category:Support